<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oath of Allegiance by Jarakrisafis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544669">Oath of Allegiance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis'>Jarakrisafis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Impact Play, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Polyamory, Prostitution, Restraints, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:42:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Sereda Aeducan enjoys what she enjoys.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Aeducan/Gorim Saelac, Female Aeducan/Male Brosca (Dragon Age), Female Aeducan/Male Brosca/Gorim Saelac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/19thcenturyfox/gifts">19thcenturyfox</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Gorim. Stay."</p><p>He stops, hand still reaching for the door handle. He cannot say the command is unexpected, nor unwelcome. It would occasionally be nice to be given a choice, but that is neither here nor there. He's too used to his life being dictated by anyone other than him that he barely notices anymore. Instead he turns the key in the lock, waiting for the heavy click before testing to make sure. Only then does he turn around.</p><p>What Sereda Aeducan wants, Sereda Aeducan gets. And if that means Gorim has to try and sneak out in the morning before her brothers realise he's stayed yet another night, that's what he'll do. Alas, Princess Aeducan is not for the likes of a Warrior caste to marry, no matter how highly he's ranked, and he dislikes what would happen if he's caught in her bed. But he can't deny he loves to please her.</p><p>Even if it is a hard line to walk to do so. He prefers to be more dominant in bed, which is starting to be a problem. She doesn't mind some of the time, but other times she's in the mood to try and order him around. He might have found a solution in a brothel that doesn't ask questions if you pass over enough coin. He can let her take out her urge to give out orders on a brand who won't care and if they're lucky will actually like it. That means he will get to worship her the way he likes. He just has to bring it up at some point and see if she's interested.</p><p>"Come here." That on the other hand is an order he's all too willing to follow.</p><p>He bends to take off his boots, leaving them by the door before padding over on silent feet. She smiles at him before realising he isn't stopping, and she lets out a startled squeak as he crowds her back until she hits a wall.</p><p>She doesn't fight the fingers under her jaw, tilting her head back until he can see the bright blue of her eyes staring back at him. Her lips part, and he can't hold back when her tongue darts out, swiping over her lips. He dips his head, hand sliding around her neck to rest on the back of her neck.</p><p>She moans, the sound felt more than heard as he muffles it with his own lips. She tastes of chocolate. The treat is too expensive for the likes of him most of the time. It means he always thinks of her when he gets hold of it, thinks of her lips and her heat and the wicked glint in her eyes.</p><p>Fingers curl into his beard, pulling him closer and she nips at his lip. He pushes back, tongue sliding against hers in a silent war until she yields, pliant under him as he draws back to look at her as she gasps.</p><p>He smiles, brushing a strand of hair out of her face as he tugs at the knot holding her robe closed. "Hands against the wall," he says softly and she shivers, palms flattening on the stone.</p><p>The robe is brushed aside as he kneels, silk settling around him in a swirl of crimson. He works slowly, teasing and worshiping in equal measure as she makes the most delicious sounds. He knows her well, the way she tenses, rocking into him as she gets closer and he pulls away, lavishing attention on her thighs, her hips, before returning again when she's calmed.</p><p>His name is drawn out, the only concession she'll give to begging him for anything, and he knows if he continues to tease her she'll make it an order. There's only so far he can push her until she'll have what she wants, one way or another.</p><p>He buries his face between her legs, tongue flickering over her clit until he feels hands in his hair. He ignores them, ignores the unwelcome tugging as she wails, muscles rippling before he catches her before she slides down the wall.</p><p>Gorim carries her to the bed, slipping the robe free of her arms and she sprawls out, eyes half lidded with pleasure as she watches him hang the silk over a chair.</p><p>"You're not leaving are you?"</p><p>It's not really a question and they both know it.</p><p>"No, just gathering a few things."</p><p>She closes her eyes, trusting his word. Not that he would ever lie to her. Not about something like this. Maybe if it would save her life. He returns quickly enough, a couple of pots of oil in his hands and she hums happily, rolling over onto her front when he opens one of them and she gets a whiff of the contents. Some surface floral mix. The label says 'Lavender, Rose and Geranium with a hint of Citrus', whatever those are.</p><p>"Spoilt," he murmurs as he settles down over her thighs.</p><p>She doesn't refute it, a self satisfied smile on her lips where her head is turned to the side. "You love me anyway."</p><p>He snorts as he pours some of the oil out, warming it in his hand. "I'd be a fool not to," he says softly, spreading the oil over her back. Her smile just grows as he starts to ease her muscles into relaxing from the knots and tension remaining after wearing armour for so long.</p><p>"Sereda." Her name feels like velvet on his tongue. Soft and rolling and heavy. It's something forbidden. He saves it for special occasions, savouring the sound.</p><p>"Mmmmmm," she replies, turning her head a little, one eye cracking open to look at him.</p><p>"I had a thought," he says slowly, trying to find the right words. </p><p>She hums, wordlessly urging him to continue with a shrug to remind him of what he was doing when his hands stop on her shoulders as he thinks.</p><p>He starts moving again. "How would you feel about visiting a brothel?" He can almost feel the affront and he presses his thumbs into a particularly stubborn knot to stop her from talking before he's done, "hear me out. There's some that cater to, ah, stranger tastes. If we can find one that won't mind being ordered about?"</p><p>This time the hum is more contemplative. "You think you could find somebody?"</p><p>He nods. "Yes, I'm sure I could." </p><p>He's already gone looking but she doesn't need to know that. Let her think this is an idle thought he's only just having now.</p><p>"I'll look forward to seeing what you can find then?" she says with a yawn.</p><p>He grins victoriously when her eyes slip closed again. Not that he had an ulterior motive for waiting until she's half dozing before asking and would be more likely to not argue with him. </p><p>"Roll over."</p><p>She shuffles around underneath him, one eye opening enough to see him switch the pots of oil and then she's blinking both eyes open with sudden interest as he slicks himself up. She shuffles her legs onto the outside of his before settling back down, clearly content to let him do what he wants.</p><p>What he wants is to draw it out and enjoy every moment of her surrendering to him, even if it's only an illusion; her humouring him because it means she also gets what she wants.</p><p>Her mouth opens, a rough groan escaping her as he sinks into her welcoming heat. He captures her mouth in a kiss, cutting off whatever she might have been going to say. She moans into his mouth as he deepens the kiss, her hands hooking around his neck as her legs wrap around his back.</p><p>Her body surrenders to his, the little gasps escaping her as he buries his face in her neck, spurring him on as she slips a hand between their bodies. He sets his own pace, chasing his own pleasure even as she clenches around him with a muffled cry. He pulls away, so he can see her. She's so fucking beautiful like this; hair spread across the pillow, eyes closed, and chest heaving. </p><p>He cums with a soft cry, half collapsing onto her before he can catch himself. She makes a half hearted huffing noise and pushes at one shoulder until he rolls off her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Faren winces as Gorim tightens another restraint. At this rate he's not going to be able to move an inch.</p><p>"How is she?" he asks, voice barely a whisper, despite her being in the bathing chamber attached to the room and not able to hear through stone and solid wood.</p><p>Gorim sighs. It's as much of an answer as Faren needs. Sodding deep lords and their complicated shit. Not that he should complain. That complicated shit has kept his side job going quite well. Besides, the restraints themselves tell their own story. He thought he'd got past not being trusted to at least have a little movement.</p><p>If it wasn't for the fact he's using the money to slowly repay Rica's debt to Beraht so she could truly be free of the shit hole they grew up in, he'd have told the Princess to not bother paying him. He'd come (ha, pun not intended) for her whenever she wanted.</p><p>There's so little he can do that's legally allowed with the brand on his face, and no womb to create sons for the nobles, that he despaired of finding any way to make coin beyond the Carta. He was truly sceptical anyone would want him until he got talked into, well, being bent over a bench and being spanked. Of course it all made sense that the deep lords would come to the casteless to do what they couldn't to another noble. Especially not in the political web they call alliance marriages if her grumbling means anything.</p><p>"Noble politics happened," Gorim says with a one sided shrug. That explains everything and nothing. "She ended up calling a Proving and the idiot refused to yield."</p><p>Brosca hums as Gorim closes the last cuff leaving him spread out across the bed, and entirely helpless. 'The idiot refused to yield' - she probably had to kill him. Which means she's angry at herself and needs to find her control again. "So… defiance?" Let her force him to the point he'll yield to whatever demand she has this evening.</p><p>The warrior's mouth curls up into a pleased smirk. "As long as you can."</p><p>That he can do. When the proprietor of the brothel had apologised for asking him to submit to her the first time with no real notice he'd made the mistake - or perhaps with how things have played out - the victory in saying he enjoyed it. Now the Princess is a very regular client and only asks for Faren; she pays enough that he doesn't have to work for anyone else. If not for the brand on his face he'd say she might even consider him a lover. As it is he's just an amusement for her - and sometimes for her Second when she's in the mood to share.</p><p>"Colours?" Brosca asks, referring to the easily remembered watchword system the brothel uses.</p><p>Gorim nods. "Yes. Anything changed on your list?"</p><p>Faren shakes his head. One good thing about this job is the protection - even a noble wouldn't force a prostitute into something they didn't want to do. Word gets around quickly - they'd soon find nobody serving them. Sereda certainly pushes his boundaries though, not that he's minded so far.</p><p> "Nah, s'all good."</p><p>The warrior steps away after some last checks that nothing is pinching or too tight, just in time as the door to the bathing room opens. She's in nothing but a nearly sheer robe - Brosca aches to push it gently off her shoulders, to worship every bit of flesh as it's revealed. That's not for him though.</p><p>She settles in a chair, a pensive expression on her face as Gorim brushes her hair out, slowly braiding it and pinning it up and out of the way. That's another thing he would do for her if he could; but having his hands that close to her neck - it'd never be allowed. Instead Brosca breathes deeply, refusing to look away as she leans into her Second's touch as he works. He can imagine what it must be like to run his fingers through the silky looking wave. Brosca isn't sure if it's just her or if it's because she's a noble and has the time and ability to look after it, but her hair is a glorious wave of silky tresses.</p><p>And now he's going maudlin and all that shit. One day he's going to just blurt out that she's not just a client and hasn't been for a while. Except… It wouldn't do anything - there can never be anything between them except this - and saying anything might have her asking for somebody else.</p><p>Gorim murmurs something to her and Brosca watches as her mouth curls into a pleased smile. "You spoil me." It might be said to her Second who organises things, but Brosca is sure it's as much for him for indulging her.</p><p>Her Second chuckles, running a finger across her jaw until she turns into the touch. "Have fun," he says, pressing a short kiss to her lips before stepping away.</p><p>She moves like a deepstalker, all lethal grace and no wasted motion. Faren shivers as she stops beside the bed, just looking down on him.</p><p>He glares back.</p><p>She smiles.</p><p>He tugs helplessly at the cuffs, a growl escaping him.</p><p>Her smile turns into a dark smirk.</p><p>"Pretty little brand, all trussed up for me to use." Silk slides off her shoulders, pooling at her hips.</p><p>He takes a slow, measured breath. He is not here for his own pleasure. He is here to serve her and today she wants to break him. If she wants him to worship her, she'll need to work for it. He takes another breath, letting his mind sink into what and where he is. It means his next words feel more real and less like the lie they certainly are.</p><p>"Go fuck yourself, sodding deep lord."</p><p>Her laughter curls around him, filling the chamber, as she unties the waist band, letting her robe drop to the floor. "Is that any way to speak to your betters?"</p><p>Fingers trail over his ribs, across his stomach and settle on his still soft cock. He growls again, shifting underneath her hand as much as he is able to - it's not enough to dislodge her hold. His cock twitches under her hand and he knows how quickly she can get him hard. Defiant he might play, but his body tells a different story.</p><p>"You're no better than a dust town whore yourself," he says with a smirk. As if insulting her is a good idea right now - he'll do it anyway. He can't help but love the way she gets when he doesn't play by her rules.</p><p>She hums, head tilting as she pads on silent feet beside the bed to rummage in the chest. He misses the warmth of her hands already. He doesn't have enough give in the cuffs to see what she might be getting out. All he can do is wait and see. It adds a certain excitement, not knowing what she will decide on each time. Having to wait as she climbs onto the bed and drops several things by one thigh.</p><p>A startled hiss still escapes him when cold metal touches flesh. "Fucking cunt," he mutters as she straps the leather around his balls.</p><p>"Language, brand." A heavy palm lands on his thigh leaving a stinging pain that goes straight to his hardening cock as she gives it several strokes that he totally does not press up into.</p><p>"Get. Fucked."</p><p>"You'll regret that." Her voice is soft, almost as soft as her skin along his thighs where she's kneeling over him.</p><p>He scoffs, ignoring the warning as her hands leave him and she shuffles down the bed. "Hardly."</p><p>He is not surprised by the whistle and crack of leather. He still yelps and twists in the restraints as she smoothes a hand over his thigh where she just struck him. She knows exactly how to wield the leather in her hand, letting it come down close enough to his balls he would be worried if he didn't know her aim is very good. As it is there's still that threat with each blow. Once he would have been embarrassed at how he's hard within only a few strikes - fear and anticipation finishing what her hand started. Now he has to work to keep himself in check and not beg her for more.</p><p>She doesn't have to say a word to make her point as she wraps her hand around his cock and his hips twitch without his input. "You can deny it all you want but you're just a dust town slut who will do anything for me."</p><p>He remains silent, glaring at her. Her hand tightens for a moment until a gasp escapes him and she laughs. "You will give in and beg."</p><p>Faren ignores her, knowing that even more than him answering back, she hates not being acknowledged. Her growl makes him smirk. Small victories and all that. She wastes no time in crawling up the bed, kneeling around his head. He turns his head to the side until she winds a hand into his hair and yanks it back around.</p><p>"That's no way to show your appreciation for a Princess."</p><p>His retort is muffled as she grinds her cunt against his mouth. He wastes no time when she stills in showing that appreciation she's talking about. Her hands clench, tugging at his hair and he has to will his hips to stay still and not show her how much he's enjoying this. It wouldn't do for him to give in so quickly, she likes to work for her victories.</p><p>She has no such compunction to hold back, one hand moving to rub her clit as he does his best to tease at her folds with his tongue as she grinds against him, and the room is filled with the sound of her moans.</p><p>How Gorim stays still, Faren has no idea. If he was the one watching and listening to her he'd be settling behind her and burying his hands in her hair within moments. Instead Faren knows her Second will be leaning against a wall, idly stroking himself. It certainly gives Faren a reason to show off and show the Warrior exactly what a brand can do. How he can make her moan as well as any man can, no matter their caste.</p><p>She moves away reluctantly, head tilting as she contemplates him through eyes bright with lust. She undoes the chain on his ankle cuffs before grabbing one ankle in a secure hold before he can even think of kicking her. His half-hearted kick with the other foot only earns him a warning slap until he lets her grab that one too. He hisses as she reattaches the chain to the top posts, leaving his legs pulled over his torso. Not entirely a comfortable position and he lets her know with several curses that just make her smile as she brings over a small pot and opens it. The smell of an elfroot infused oil fills the room.</p><p>He curls his finger around the chain, feeling the links press into his skin as she sinks a finger into him, slowly thrusting before pressing a second inside.</p><p>"You're so fucking easy brand. Like you were made to take whatever I give you."</p><p>He takes a careful steady breath in, then groans. Sodding nughumper waited for him to open his mouth before twisting her fingers and stroking over the spot that she knows will reduce him to a pathetic mess. She laughs, doing it again and again until his breath is gasping and his hips are twitching as much as they can.</p><p>Then she stops, pulling away and smirking. "Want to beg to cum yet, whore?"</p><p>"No." That's prevaricating to the extreme. He's still playing her game though.</p><p>"No?" she asks, amused. And he gasps as an oil slicked finger runs the length of his cock and fondles his balls around the leather. "I'm seeing a whole lot of yes."</p><p>He's feeling a whole lot of yes too. It's an effort to make his next words convincing. "I'm not going to beg some stuck up deep lord for anything."</p><p>She hums, Looking over the toys until she decides on something he can't quite see. "What do you think?"</p><p>There's no way he could keep the hunger off his face as she holds up a finely wrought chain with ever increasing sizes of metal balls on it. She takes that as the silent yes that it is. He lets his head fall back, hissing at the temperature as she slides the first one in. It can't be bigger than her finger as he can barely feel it beyond the temperature. The next two he certainly feels, the fourth makes him hiss. Yet there's nowhere to go and nothing he can do except relax.</p><p>"Such a good whore," she says as he whimpers when the fourth slides in. "Two more to go."</p><p>He lifts his head to stare down at her, sure she's joking, but the wicked smirk tells him that she's very serious and he lets his head fall back to the bed. "Fuck."</p><p>He whines as the next one presses at his entrance, the chill of the metal quickly giving way to warmth as his body heats it as she slowly works him open until it is in. His cock throbs as his muscles clench around the sphere. He shifts his hips, wishing he could free a hand to give himself some relief, because the other option is to run his mouth and beg.</p><p>The sixth takes more time, he's clenching his teeth to not give in to the sounds he wants to make by the time she sits up with a pleased pat on his ass. He can feel them moving whenever he shifts and that sends a bolt of heat through him every time.</p><p>He blinks at her as she releases his ankles; he doesn't have the will power to try and resist her, he fears it'd move things he's trying not to move so he doesn't turn into a whimpering mess. Just lowering his legs makes his hips rise, as if he can find any relief that way.</p><p>She straddles him, sinking down onto his cock with a long hiss of pleasure. It blends with his strangled sounding moan.</p><p>She leans forwards, palms on his chest as she rolls her hips. If he didn't have the metal ring and leather on he thinks he would have cum from that alone. </p><p>He doesn't bother holding back the sounds escaping him as she rides him. Every movement she makes is driving him closer to where he wants to be. Just… not fast enough. Now seems a perfect time to give in. With her hot, tight, cunt around his cock and a huge toy in his ass that's sending pulses of heat through him whenever he moves and it presses against the right spot.</p><p>"Fuck. Sodding. Please, Princess. Please, I need to cum." The words spill from his lips in a filthy stream.</p><p>She laughs, amusement over lust as she stills herself. "Go ahead then, whore."</p><p>He bites his lip, fucking up into her tight cunt as soon as she finishes giving him permission. He isn't gentle, he can tell she's not in the mood for that. She braces herself on his chest, legs locked around his thighs, and breath whistling through her teeth.</p><p>He feels her cum. Can see it in the way she arches her back. Can feel it in her cunt as it clenches around him in a wave.</p><p>He grits his teeth, chasing his own pleasure. He knows he can, even with the ring, it just makes it harder. In a literal and a figurative sense.</p><p>His eyes fly open, he can't remember closing them, as hands that are not hers push his thighs apart. The faint rattle of chain doesn't prepare him for the toy being slowly pulled out and it's entirely his undoing.</p><p>Sereda's delighted laughter echoes around the room as he shudders, trying to regain his wits as he blinks his eyes. She grins down at him, and Gorim smirks wickedly from beside the bed.</p><p>"Told you I could make you beg," she says as she eases off him.</p><p>"You make it very hard not to." He points out, breathing out slowly as Gorim removes the cock ring and then uncuffs him. He doesn't bother moving, too exhausted to want to get up as he watches her dress.</p><p>Back in her practical armour - her robe stuffed in a bag - she comes over, pressing a filthy kiss against his mouth, all teeth and tongue and dominance.</p><p>"We'll see you again in a few days," she says when she stands up again.</p><p>He watches them both leave with a wistful sigh. How he wishes it could be them looking after him now and not one of the brothel workers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The knock on her door is expected, and she crosses the room to yank it open. She smiles when her men both enter. Gorim striding in as if he's expected, with an unexpected package in his arms. Faren follows with a covered tray in his arms and downcast eyes. With his hair unbound and around his face she doubts anyone would have realised he wasn't a servant. She wouldn't if she didn't know differently. She closes the door and locks it. Tonight she most definitely does not want to be disturbed.</p><p>Faren places the tray down on the table before tucking his hair behind his ears and taking a look around her rooms, eyes wide. It's a far cry from what he must be used to. And this is exactly why she's sure he won't ever harm her and will risk leaving him unbound in her presence. He won't want to give up the luxury she can provide him.</p><p>"The food is all things that will keep," Gorim says as he shrugs out of his armour. "We didn't want to risk being stopped with an empty tray."</p><p>She nods, padding on bare feet towards the brand, her skirts swishing around her in a riot of coloured silks.</p><p>"Kneel whore," Gorim orders from behind her.</p><p>Faren doesn't hesitate, sliding to his knees beside the table. She smiles, reaching out to run a hand through his hair. Such a good boy - he's so willing to please them. He leans into the touch, tilting his head with a sigh of contentment.</p><p>Gorim wraps his arms around her, the mysterious package held in one hand as he rests his head on her shoulder. "We bought you a present."</p><p>She knows what he actually means is that he bought it, but what could he possibly have got that Faren would have helped with. She tugs the string off, leaving the cloth in Gorim's hand as she takes the box off him so she can open it.</p><p>"Oh." She was certainly not expecting to be presented with a double ended, very life-like - although one side is slightly oversized - polished jade cock. It's the leather that really lets her know what they've bought her and she turns her head to give Gorim a kiss.</p><p> "Thank you." If she'd known mentioning she'd like one would get her it so quickly she would have said something weeks ago.</p><p>"You're welcome," Gorim says as he disentangles himself from her. "I'm looking forward to watching you make use of it."</p><p>She grins down at Faren who's tilted his head back just enough to watch her reaction. He grins and winks before dropping his gaze. Such impudence.</p><p>"Clothes off and get up here," she says, patting the couch behind her, watching the way he moves so silently, with a grace that is all leashed power. And it's all theirs. Every movement he makes is at their command. There's something about that she can't ignore, a thrill that gets her wanting to give him more orders. He could hurt her, especially unarmed it's likely he'd win if they fought. That he doesn't - wouldn't - is part of the heat and need already curling it's way through her.</p><p>Clothing is folded neatly and left on the floor next to his boots. And she watches with amusement as he hesitates, obviously unsure how she wants him, before just picking an option. He's too well trained to ask how, too calm to worry about getting it wrong.</p><p>"You've been busy, Gorim," she says, running her eyes over Faren's ass that he's presenting to her. The brand's head is pillowed on his arms as he peers at her with a languid smile despite the way he shudders when she reaches out to run a hand over his ass, jostling the plug while she's there, and down to fondle his balls and her favourite tight leather ring.</p><p>"Good boy," she murmurs when he doesn't move, only the parted lips and fingers clenching in the cushions giving away that she's affecting him.</p><p>Gorim chuckles. "Thought you'd appreciate getting right to it since you're so impatient sometimes."</p><p>There's a smirk on his face as she huffs. She can't say it isn't a nice thought, having their toy ready and waiting when she wants to fuck him.</p><p>"You like that don't you? Being ready for me to use whenever I want, slut."</p><p>Faren nods, wiggling his ass. She laughs, slapping it before dropping into the space between him and the high side of the couch in a lazy sprawl.</p><p>"Come here. I hope I don't have to tell you what I want?"</p><p>She better not have to ever need to tell them what she likes. She's made it sodding clear to them many times. Is it a vice to like having them worship her? She feels like she can never get enough of feeling their mouths on her cunt, pleasuring her like she's the only thing to exist.</p><p>Faren nuzzles against her leg before making his way closer by kissing up her thighs. She settles a hand into his hair when he's close enough, impatiently tugging him the rest of the way until his face is buried in her cunt and she grinds against him for a moment before relaxing her grip.</p><p>"Get to work whore."</p><p>He's not just enthusiastic, he's also well practiced, knowing exactly how to pleasure her as his tongue swirls around her clit before swiping over her folds and back to her clit. The faint scrape of teeth and pressure making her buck below him. He's good and he knows it.</p><p>She meets Gorim's eyes over his back and her Second twirls the soft leather in his hand, the tails of the flogger curling around his skin. Faren makes a startled sound at the first blow and she tightens her grip on his hair. "Keep your attention on me, whore"</p><p>It's certainly more of a challenge for him as she has to tighten her fingers in his hair, feeling the way he jolts with each blow. His breath is warm as he hisses and she is utterly delighted at the first small yelp they draw from him. The sound is nearly smothered by her cunt but it's there.</p><p>He makes such delightful sounds when he's not obeying her orders to remain silent, which is equally entertaining. She runs a hand over his back between blows, marvelling at the amount of scars already there. So different from her own skin. It gives him a dangerous look even as his skin turns red under the onslaught.</p><p>A few more blows and they both catch the way he flinches away from the leather rather than presses back and she pushes him away. He blinks watering eyes at her as she slides off the couch and stands up. "Good boy."</p><p>He relaxes, waiting without a word as Gorim slips the leather into place on her hips. Sereda grabs the table when Gorim slicks the stone up and slowly presses it inside her. It's as big as her boys are and she gasps out a curse as Gorim wraps himself around her back, one arm holding her up, the other working the cock on and out of her.</p><p>She can feel eyes on her, watching hungrily as she moans, writhing in Gorim's hold. She smiles as Faren's hands clench to stop himself from doing something he's not allowed to do. It's just proof of how good she looks.</p><p>Gorim chuckles as he adjusts the leather and steps away, leaving her free to take a shaky step towards their pet.</p><p>Faren whines when she grasps the plug, slowly pulling it free. She doesn't waste any time once it's out. Tugging him back, the chaise is a perfect height and she can line up and seat herself in one move, the oil slicked cock fills him until he makes a filthy sound that's all need.</p><p>"You look so good right now, spread around a huge cock," she tells him, appreciating the view as his muscles bunch - as he holds steady beneath her. She pulls out in a slow roll of her hips, she's watched Gorim enough that she can imitate his movements. It works well, Faren gasping beneath her, pressing back to meet her thrusts.</p><p>"We got plans beyond making sure he can't walk by morning?" her Second asks as he joins them, his hand tangling in Faren's hair, wrenching the brand up for a long kiss.</p><p>"Not that I was aware of," she replies, running a hand up Faren's ass before bringing her palm down with a crack of flesh. He yelps. She does it again, just to see his reaction. Ancestors, she loves having so much power over him. Not that she couldn't just order him to submit to her, because she could. But that he does it so willingly, so eagerly, it makes her heart pound. </p><p>Gorim settles on the couch and Sereda presses Faren back down, not that he needs much encouragement. She grins when he doesn't need any order to open his mouth for Gorim's cock.</p><p>"Want to show us what a slut you are?"</p><p>Faren hums around Gorims cock before rocking back onto hers with a muffled moan. She groans herself as she can feel the cock settled in her, moving with each motion Faren makes, and then Gorim's hands are on her skin, deftly finding every spot that he can reach that makes her sob with need. She can't stop the twitch of her hips when he palms her breasts, fingers and thumbs pinching both nipples.</p><p>Faren makes a startled sound, hands scrabbling on the cushions as he's abruptly forced deeper onto Gorims cock. She doesn't pull back, instead she drops her hands to his head and holds him in place. "You're right where you belong aren't you? On your knees, serving us."</p><p>Faren makes a muffled sound she assumes is agreement. Or it could be a protest, before she lets him up for air. He must suspect what she intends as he braces himself before she rewards him with a brutal pace he can't hope to keep up with, though he certainly tries.</p><p>Gorim cums with a harsh groan, his hands tight over Sereda's as he forces the brand to swallow before shifting back and watching her. She lifts a hand, signalling an order one handed. Gorim still understands, hand fumbling for the catch on the leather keeping Faren from orgasming.</p><p>He all but collapses under her, body shuddering and she pulls out with a smirk. "You ever used a regeneration potion, whore?"</p><p>Faren shakes his head as he sits up, sheer willpower getting him back into the position he knows he's expected to be in.</p><p>She's not surprised, they're probably too expensive for him. Her smirk only grows as Gorim downs one and passes Faren another of the orange vials. He drinks it without hesitation, trusting that she won't poison him.</p><p>"We've got plenty of night left," she says as she reaches out to run a hand across the abused skin on his ass. "I'm nowhere near done with you yet."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>